OH MI GOSH!
by Nightshade623
Summary: Why Did Rusty really join the clans?Why did Skyclan really leave the clans?These funny stories you may want to sit down, and VEIW!
1. Rusty

Rusty was woken up by his twoleg was dumping food on he went to his neighbors house."Heellloo-uhhh yauuuuuuu..."Rusty said. Smudge didnt come Rusty went to the forest and found a pounced on the mouse screamed "Great!I was minding my own business when this...this...wow you are fat..."Rusty screamed."You can talk!I only wheigh 200 pounds I'm not fat!The mouse continued his important speech."You obese cat is no mach for my SUPERIORITY!"The mouse whistled. Then came a crowd of mice."Im soo sorry!Rusty mewed. The mice didnt care,so they passed a match down to Rusty's mouse it lit Rusty's butt."OOHHHH NUUUUUUU! Rusty ran around a Gray kitten.

"Oh hi do you wannah come and join are clan?And Im Graypaw"Graypaw said."Yeah noouu."Rusty yelled as he dove into a pool."Why do yo think I wanna?" Graypaw folded his paper and took off his Harry potter glasses."Cause there's a cat called Oneeye and another cat called Smallear thers a hot medicine cat. Rusty heaved himself to Graypaw."Deal!"Graypaw smiled then looked into the trees"Bluebutt..."Bluestar walked sassily while shaking her blue butt but as Graypaw said Bluebutt,she started strolling majestically with a hint of twerking."Graypaw!Dont call me Bluebutt!You cant disrespect your elders like dat!Gray made his eyes all innocent and said,"Sorry Bluefart,I didnt know your butt wasnt blue but-hold on your blue but but butt but...okay so I got it now uh your blue but butt blue butt but butt blue but berry buy but big bur bag b...

5 hours later

"So ya want to join meh clan huh."Bluestar said. Rusty nodded."Okay then follow me."Graypaw was still trying to sound it out"Blue butt butt but blue berry big blue but butt "

**That was a waste of time...See you next time on Oh Mi Gosh!**


	2. Firebutt

**Hello again! Welcome to Oh Mi Gosh!**

**How did Rusty really get his name?**

Rusty finally rolled into the thorn ,he couldn't get in `cause he was just so fat. Then Bluestar was in front of Rusty outside the camp. Then Bluestar showed her long claws."I Kill ya if you dont move in." Rusty screamed like little girl and popped into the camp. Then a kitten by the name of Marshmallowkit looked at rusty and screamed "A orange marshmallow!"And she bit into Rusty .Rusty rolled away. Just before Marshmallowkit could bite him, a cat named Kitkit,Pawpaw, and Feetfeet stopped her."Thats not a marshmallow 'kit." Bluestar sat on the highrock and said," Let all the cats old enough-you know what?Get your butts down here now!" As the clan gathered Bluestar continued."This you know this, blob has decided to join this clan. I will give him his name but we have an calm both sided agreement,Rusty, do you uphold the stauts of a dungsweeper at the cost of your life?" Rusty's eyes popped "No! I wanted to be a warrior!" Bluestar shaked her head "You are way too fat to ever be a warrior.I dub you Firebutt, in honor of your butt being on for finding Firebutt I will dub you Grayfart,because yo called me,ya know,yeah." No one cheered. " meeting ish OVEAH."

"Let me show you the camp Firebutt."Grayfart Laughed. Rusty nodded. "Okay Grayfart."Firebutt yelled."Firepoop!"

"Graypoop!"

"Firefart!"

"Graybutt!"

"Graybutt!"**Grayfart said this to trick Firebutt.**

"Firepoop!-Wait what!"

"Shtop it!"Firebutt said

**Well okay thats the end of this section of the story. See you on Oh Mi Gosh.****Why did Skyclan really leave the Clans?**


	3. Questions

**All the questions are right here**

**Why did rusty really join the clans?**

**Why did skyclan really leave the clans?**

**Who was the leader of Starclan?**

**How did Sol convice the moon to cover the sun?**

**Why did Bluestar pick Fireheart as deputy?**

**What did Hawkfrost do to really convince Ivypool to join the dark forest?**

**Why didnt Squirrelflight say no about leafpool having kits?They have a special connection remember?**

**Why did Honeyfern ever like Berrynose?**

**Was Rock always that ugly?**

**How could Midnight see the first sunrise if she is still alive?**

**More ideas are very welcome!**


	4. Fly,fly away

**Hello again!This is Oh MI change it to Oh my gosh soon:)**

**Why did Skyclan really leave the clans**

Cloudstar and Skyclan were going to the were the only sane clan in the forest.,

Cloudstar sighed."We are the only clan thats sane."Fawnstep padded up to Cloudstar. "Mabey we shoudn't go I mean they are insane!" Cloudstar nodded "lets fly away as we know we are Skyclan for our highness of jumping and need to leave this place forever!'' "Do you have any objections?" Fawnstep asked. No one said anything."We wil announce it at the gathering

As Skyclan arrived at the gathering,Buzzardtail got hit by a waffle and Mousefang got hit by a bowling ball. Cloustar yelled "We are leaving you!" Everybody for they gathered the clan and flew Birchstar stopped. "Were's Skyclan?


	5. Starstar

**Hello again!Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassee Reveiw pwease?**

**Who is the first leader of Starclan?**

Thunder/Thunderstar rolled to the Fourtrees for no particular /Riverstar walked on his eyeballs to the Fourtrees for no particular /Windstar flew to the Fourtrees for no reason. Shadow /Shadowstar walked like a twoleg with a broken hip and leg to the Fourtrees for no reason also.

As the four first leaders ever walked there,er weirdly,Skystar/Sky was confused on why she didn't appear in the bounced up and down with her tail."Curse you Erin Hunters!" She tried to bounce to them but she got stopped by one of the Erins."Sorry,you don't exist in Fanfiction." Skystar sighed and bounced away sadly.

Thunder,River,Wind,and Shadow arrived at the Fourtrees for no particular they met Wind spoke out randomly,"So whos the leader of Starclan hmm?"The leaders nodded in agreement but Thunder shook his head in agreement. Then a bunch of lightning with starlight,waffles cupcakes,fried chicken and stuff,A golden tabby walked out on his ears."I am the first leader of Sparkle clan-I mean Starclan!"Thunder finally learned to stand on all-fours and said, "Whats your name eh?" The yellow cat raised his arms dramatically. "I AM THE ALL GREAT AN POWERFUL STARSTAR!" Windstar screamed."You have a double name!Its ILLEAGAL!"Starstar shook his shook his shook his nodded and the leaders walked dove down onto the ground."Am I to late?CURSEYOUERINHUTERS!"

**So,yeah make sure to reveiw!**


	6. Sol

**Hello guys! Well,my computer still can't type nor edit properly so bear with me!:(**

**How did Sol convince the moon to cover the sun?**

Sol walked on top of the hill. He crushed it. Then he found a diamond and stomped on it and it broke. Yes I'm serious. Sol was 9,999,999,999,999 was 40 yards in diameter.

Sol didn't like the clans because he was dejected by another clan far far away.**( It said that in Forgotten Warrior.) **Sol came up to the moon. "You WILL cover da SUN RIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHT?" Sol grabbed the moon. "Or else, I will EAT YOU!" The poor moon nodded "okay.."

The moon covered the sun

**Raise your hand if that was not funny. Everyone will cause its not funny!D:**


	7. Fireheart

Bluestar walked through her clan. Many cats were standing like ladybug because Tigerstar...ahem Tigerclaw's treachery. Fireheart saw that sentence and turned into confetti "Nuu! Tigerclaw can NOT be a lady!" Nightshade623 poofed. "Pardon me, did you say, lady?" Fireheart looked at me funny. "I, said, leader, not, lady." He spoke to me like I was 5 years old. Nightshade scoffed. I wrote the sentence you said so you said lady! Fireheart twitched his confetti tail look at Bluestar.

Bluestar loked at them. "FIREHEART will be the new deputy but will be renamed Dudeheart so he can be Dudestar when he is leader

**Im sorry its not mabey funny next time!**


	8. Barkface

**Hi again! So if any of you are confused,I changed my profile name. I used to be Snowleopard12 now I am Nightshade623.**

**How did Barkface get his name**

**Barkpaw walked with his unknown mentor because the author did not read Tallstar's Revenge. Barkpaw was ecxited because he would get his full medicine cat name. Just then Tallpaw threw a piece of bark into Barkpaw's face. Barkpaw's mentor had pink disorder, so she laughed and called him Barkface.**


	9. Fluffy

**So I know the ratio of 1,427 is bad but its just a little fun story so can it!:D**

_**~Nightshade623**_


	10. Rock is UGLEH!

Rock walked proudly with his Gray fur bouncing up and down. Then, Leaf came up to him with a pink motorcycle helmet on. She threw a water balloon filled with pink ink on his face. "Hey! Wa Did YA Doo Dat! Leaf was about to anwser but she exploded into pink air. Rock walked to Boulder but got by a bowling ball because Bowlingball was stupid. "HEY-" Boulder hit hit him with a boulder. Rock flew away.

Rock came to his mother, Polkadots. Polkadots looked at Rock "Why... You look nice..." Rock pouted. "No I don't." Polkadots nodded. "this should help" She threw a water balloon filled with black ink. It covered all of him. "Oops. This should help and she threw a blue inked balloon on his butt. Then a red,purple yellow, brown then a clear one. "Polkadots was proud that she found a clear one, but when she looked at the package, it said hair loss and tempoary blindness is Fun! WARNING! Do not use more than two balloons it can cause permanent blindness and hair loss! Polkadots screamed. Rock screamed "I'm UGLY!" Polkadots stared. Boulder and Pink came to the two broken cats. "You're UGLEH!"


	11. Blackstar, why are you still alive?

**Hello people! I am sorry for not updating! super sorry. REVIEW or else...**

**Blackstar's birthday**

Blackstar woke up to see that his den was covered in cake. As he went outside, he saw all the Shadowclan cats say: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Blackstar smiled. Rowanclaw came and said " Happy 101 birthday! When are going to die? You've been alive since Yellowfang's secret!" Blackstar pouted "You've got 5 years off I'm 98... HA!" Rowanclaw looked weird. "LITTLECLOUD! BLACKSTAR IS HAVING MENTAL ISSUES AGAIN!" Instead Ferncloud poofed from starclan and gave birth to 999,999,999,999,999 kits and poofed away. Then Tallstar turned rainbow and ate elephants and then Bluestar. Finally, Littlecloud came out and said, " BLACKSTAR'S GONNA DIE ANYWAY! WHAT'S THE POINT!" Blackstar gasped. "I'm still young." he rasped. Cedarheart came and said "Do you know what the internet is?" Blackstar looked baffled "Why! Stop talking gibberish." One of Ferncloud's kits came up and said; "Do you know what books are?" Blackstar pouted. "I am not that old... what's a book?" Rowanclaw yelled "BLACKSTAR IS HAVING MENTAL ISSUES AGAIN!" Then, a bird died and dropped on the ground Cinderheart turned purple and started eating trees, Ferncloud gave birth to 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000more kits. Blackstar sighed "I lead this clan without dying of idiocy... wow!"


	12. Happy birthday Tallstars butt

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Thornclaw came out of the warriors' den but got hit by a waffle. "Happy birthday Thornclaw!" The clan said. Thornclaw meowed, "It's not my birthday, it wasfive months ago. "Moooooooooo" said Hollykit. Thornclaw sighed. "Leafpool! Hollykit is having mental cow again!" Hollykit jumped "INTERUPTTING

COW!" Whitestorm poofed out and whispered to Thornclaw, "_Interuptting egg" _and poofed away. Then Thornclaw got hit by a waffle again. "Wafflekit

stop!" Thornclaw meowed. Wafflekit pouted "But waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle!" "No Wafflekit." Thornclaw said. "Waffle waffle waffle waffle?" Wafflekit

said."Yes I know whj hat you said. I speak waffle. Thornclaw said. Wafflekit nodded. Then, Cinderheart jumped and threw a cinder block at Thornclaw.

Bowlingball, a cat from Starclan dropped a bowlingball on Thornclaw's head. The clan also threw waffles and fried chicken on Thornclaw. "Mission

acomplished!" Firestar said. The clan dragged an unconsious Thornclaw into the Medicine cat's den.

**Tallstar's Butt**

Tallstar went out his den and got slapped by a waffle. "Oh no! I'm in Starclan but can't get any rest on my tushy!" Smartidiot came and said "You can rest

your tushy on a specific cushion filled with soft butt ointment, called a **Bagel**" Tallstar guffawed. "Thanks Smartidiot! This is first time ever you've helped

anybody. Tallstar went to Einstien Bros and sat on the bagel.** (I do not own Einstien Bros or warriors.) **Smartidiot came up to Tallstar. That's not

a _**Bagel **_that's a bagel. Ooh so, when a word is bold and underlined, it's a different _meaning. _Smartidiot nodded "Yes." Tallstar looked confused "I-I was

sarcastic but okay." Smartidiot threw a weird looking pillow to Tallstar. "Here's a **_Bagel_** it's actually recomended and used by old people like you, so go

ahead!" "I'm not old!" Tallstar rasped oldly. "Whatever." Smartidiot said


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, So I finished da story. Also... Potatotheumbreon killed me in a smiley war... so congrats! I'm dead okay? DEAD you got a problem with dat? You got a promblen with dat? I'm just cool like dat.**


End file.
